


Do You Remeber?

by Diana924



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Series, Reunion Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: “Stammi bene, Jones “lo salutò lei prima di tirare fuori dalla borsa che aveva lasciato sul ripiano dei fazzolettini per asciugarsi.“Anche tu, Smith “la provocò FP. In fondo ricordare i bei tempi del liceo non era stato male./i>





	Do You Remeber?

Era qualcosa di cui Alice Cooper non amava parlare.

Agli occhi di Riverdale lei era la moglie perfetta di Hal Cooper, scrupolosa giornalista del giornale locale, diretto da suo marito, e madre di due figlie meravigliose, Betty era ancora una bambina ma Polly già mostrava segni promettenti, e con il giusto aiuto, il suo, sarebbe diventata qualcuno nella comunità.

Questo finché non aveva ricevuto l’invito per il decennale del suo liceo, quel pezzo di carta che diceva chiaramente che lei era nata e cresciuta nel Southside, per quanto avesse fatto alla fine tutto tornava lì, per fortuna grazie al giornale era riuscita a cancellare questi tutto, specialmente quella foto.

Non aveva detto nulla ad Hal, sarebbe andata ma da sola per non mettere in imbarazzo suo marito e per sbattere in faccia a quei rifiuti che era possibile essere migliori, se lei lo aveva fatto allora anche loro potevano. Ed era andato tutto bene, aveva fatto in modo che la evitassero per tutta la serata mentre li guardava con aria di superiorità, solo perché era nata lì non voleva dire che quella fosse la sua gente.

“Che mi venga un colpo … Alice Smith! “disse una voce facendola girare: FP Jones era dietro di lei, nemmeno quel giorno aveva smesso la sua giacca da Serpents.

“È Alice Cooper ora “replicò lei gelida mentre diversi ricordi iniziavano a farsi strada nella sua mente: la sua iniziazione da Serpents, il primo bacio che lei e FP si erano scambiati, la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore, le spedizioni, le serate nei locali e le mattinate passate al fiume, a nessuno dei due all’epoca importava seriamente del liceo, non quando avevano i Serpents, la loro vera famiglia. Poi aveva conosciuto Hal e aveva colto l’opportunità.

“Come dici tu, Alice” la provocò FP, aveva sempre saputo come farla arrabbiare, e farla ridere nonché farla arrossire, in una maniera che Hal non aveva mai nemmeno intuito.

“Non sono qui per parlare, Jones “replicò tagliente Alice, aveva creduto di essersi lasciata tutto alle spalle, i Serpents, il liceo, FP, il bambino e invece tutto le stava tornando indietro ed era bastato vedere FP.

“Abbiamo sempre parlato poco Alice, altrimenti le cose oggi sarebbero diverse “dichiarò FP, forse aveva ragione ma Alice non aveva intenzione di rivangare il passato, anche se era tentata, molto tentata dovette ammettere.

“Ci vediamo nel solito posto tra cinque minuti, se ritardi anche solo di un secondo non se ne fa niente “sussurrò prima di allontanarsi ammiccante, sarebbe stata solo la follia di una notte, un ritorno al passato di cui nessuno avrebbe saputo nulla, se ne sarebbe occupata lei di quello.

Il bagno dei professori ancora non era chiuso a chiave, come quando era giovane lei pensò prima di dirigersi verso il cubicolo in mezzo e attendere sperando in cuor suo che FP si presentasse, solo per quella serata però.

Stava per uscire quando la porta si aprì rivelando FP Jones che veloce entrò per poi girare la chiave e raggiungerla nel cubicolo, come ai vecchi tempi quando si annoiavano delle lezioni e si ritrovavano lì per attività più piacevoli. “Credevo non saresti venuto “ammise Alice, in quel momento non era Alice Cooper, spietata giornalista e moglie perfetta di Hal Cooper, ma Alice Smith, Serpent e donna di FP Jones.

“Ci ho pensato, questo posto è nostro “le rispose FP prima di posare le sue mani sulle spalle di lei, e per un istante Alice ci chiese cosa sarebbe accaduto se fossero rimasti insieme, se lei fosse rimasta una Serpent con FP al suo fianco.

Poi le loro bocche si unirono e non ci fu più tempo di pensare.

FP la spinse contro la porta del cubicolo ed Alice ricambiò il bacio prima di cominciare a slacciargli con furia i pantaloni, come tanto tempo prima, quando erano due ragazzi che si ritrovavano nel bagno per una sveltina. Come allora FP la lasciò fare per poi far aderire i loro corpi ma a differenza di allora Alice non gli permise di lasciarle marchi, Hal non doveva sapere, quello era il loro segreto pensò mentre FP le abbassava le mutandine, di quello che stava accadendo nessuno doveva sapere, o di quello che era accaduto tanto tempo fa.

Era tutto come allora, lei e FP che si baciavano con passione mentre scopavano contro la parete del bagno dei professori, era come se non fosse cambiato nulla. Con la differenza che lei non indossava più la sua giacca da Serpents, aveva una messa in piega perfetta e si stava mordendo le labbra a sangue per non gemere il nome dell’altro consapevole che quello sarebbe stato troppo, un conto era farsi scopare in un bagno e un altro pentirsi delle proprie scelte. Tanto tempo fa si divertiva a gemere il nome dell’altro e anche FP era rumoroso, tutto pur di provocare e scandalizzare, i professori li avevano beccati almeno tre volte, sempre nello stesso cubicolo.

FP la teneva stretta a sé come se non volesse farla andare via ed Alice quasi non si accorse di avere le gambe allacciate alla vita del suo ex ma non ci pensava, non mentre i loro corpi si muovevano frenetici, impegnati ad inseguire l’orgasmo nel più breve tempo possibile. Lei aveva delle responsabilità e degli standard, FP aveva una famiglia e i Serpents ma in quel momento c’erano solo loro, mezzi nudi e allacciati come tanto tempo prima.

Alice gemette portando una mano sulla schiena di lui, tirandoselo dentro, voleva quello, sarebbe stata una follia negarlo e allora che lo si facesse bene, era qualcosa che non provava da così tanto tempo pensò, era quella la vera passione, lei premuta contro la porta di uno dei bagni dei professori del suo vecchi liceo a farsi una sveltina con FP Jones, leader dei Serpents e suo ex.

E fu in quel momento che ebbe come un’epifania: tra loro non poteva finire, potevano evitarsi per anni, insultarsi in pubblico ma sarebbe bastato un accenno al liceo e sarebbero tornati tra le braccia dell’altro. Fu quest’ultimo pensiero farle raggiungere l’apice, il tempo di tornare a respirare e si rese conto che anche FP era vicino, un tempo sarebbero venuti insieme pensò amaramente.

“Tiralo … tiralo fuori “ansimò mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, quello sarebbe stato davvero il top.

FP per sua fortuna le obbedì e d’istinto Alice portò la sua mano sulla sua erezione ormai gonfia, pochi tocchi decisi e FP venne nella sua mano e baciandola con urgenza e desiderio.

“Non illuderti, questo non cambia nulla “dichiarò lei una volta uscita dal cubicolo prima di aprire l’acqua del lavandino.

“Mai pensato, è solo una rimpatriata “replicò FP mentre si tirava sui jeans.

“Stammi bene, Jones “lo salutò lei prima di tirare fuori dalla borsa che aveva lasciato sul ripiano dei fazzolettini per asciugarsi.

“Anche tu, Smith “la provocò FP. In fondo ricordare i bei tempi del liceo non era stato male.


End file.
